vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115993-10-15-morning-coffee-the-day-the-world-changed
Content ---- ---- ...... Great, that is all that will be in my head now for the next 13 hours! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I challenge thee to a game of Tic-tac-toe! | | --------- | | --------- | | Thou may goeth first! *sips tea* | |} ---- ---- I'troth, sirrah, thou meanest "thou mayest go first". 'Tis folly for thee to decline the second verb; mayhap thou hast not known that 'may' hath the bearing of a verb. Draw thee a rood in the middlemost box! Edited October 15, 2014 by sofacoin | |} ---- Yeah, honestly the middle box is always the best. Also, Chua not play Tic-tac-toe. Instead, play Tick-Tock-BOOM! | |} ---- ---- Everyone else plays Minesweeper with chua. All the time. Don't move your feet. | |} ---- Same... >< I want to log in and get my name out of the way. :) | |} ---- Bombs ahead! Bombs behind! Maybe bombs sideways! | |} ---- ---- I'll be happy if I can just rule out 'bombs below' >.> | |} ---- | |} ---- Might even go for a human Exile. Anyhow, hope everyone has a great day. :) |} Before i even started playing this game...which was about a month ago...i had decided in my head that the Engineer and Medic classes were going to be the worst and i would make them last out of all my other alts. I went into the game with that mindset and played until i was a bit burned out on the other classes so i try an Engineer. I was astounded at how fun it was and how i totally obliterated almost any mob i came across. I remember reading on the forums before i started playing the game that medic was the hardest to level up and the most boring to boot so i was dreading making a medic, I went for it...got to level 8 and gave up on it. Then i made an Exile Granok Medic with a cool name and decided to give it another try and it has been the most fun i've had in wildstar to date! I take on every mob i see (even the 5man ones), needless to say i get my butt handed to me with those...but every group quest i can solo with ease as long as i keep moving! It's definitely worth a try, it's alot of fun...although i would have to dissuade you from human though! Go with Mordesh! =D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm now adding "Evindragon" to my signature. It's on. (I love Dragons way too much.) Breakfast this AM consisted of a Banana Chocolate smoothie (om nom nom) with an English Muffin and peanut butter. Last night in WildStar was fairly uneventful. Not enough folks to go around to smash world bosses as planned, but we did get a few folks through War of the Wilds that had never experienced it before, which was awesome. I ran all of my toons that didn't have skyplots of their own over to Thayd so that I could pick up all that rested XP from however long things are down, and especially since I know I won't cycle through all of them to play them (except for naming them) for a bit so that I can do some more on Chestnut and take advantage of the higher pop and the boost in economy. Plus, I really really want to get my Draken Stalker up and running so I can finish out Chestnut's Outfitter patterns with the Dominion ones. I swear, I'm not a completionist at all. (Also, can we get cross-faction mail, even if it's only for personal use? Account Cross-Faction Mail. Yeah. :D) | |} ---- The whole time admittedly, Rocio was thinking: "Yeah, I'd still hit it if she let me." I fully expect him to attempt to turn a fight into a make out session at some point. | |} ---- He's such a dog. :P | |} ---- That's pretty much how I feel. No matter what I'll always be an Evindragon at heart, but I hope that going forward not just to help make a community as awesome as Evindra, but an even better one! I'm going to post a new recruitment thread and jump a bit more into community stuff once me and others are settled | |} ---- Ugh I wish I had stayed on Evindra, went Stormtalon because of guild, but never got invited most likely due to the fact that I am not "hardcore" enough. | |} ---- Agreed, although I'm adding Evindragoon - I'm something of a rider, so dragoons seems more fitting for me. | |} ---- ---- The megaserver change counts as a server reset, so technically you should do your dailies again tonight. *evil grin* Try Strife. I think it's really fun, so I'm encouraging other people to try it if they like MOBAs. The community is significantly better than most MOBAs. I really like the muted color scheme. It's going to be a very long 13 hours... :D Scaarinen was there! It was his first RP event. I felt totally out of place, since a lot of the RP'ers already knew each others' back stories, but that's ok. It was interesting to watch. Most memorably, he met an Aurin named Penne, and since he had been told specifically not to singe any fur (upon pain of science), he proceeded to make pasta jokes. Apparently Aurin humor is inversely proportional to tail length. <_< Tough crowd. I thought Medic was a lot of fun to level. Even with a DPS setup, take Mending Probes and Calm and you can solo just about everything. Honestly, I think a lot of the people saying "X class is miserable to level. Fix NAO pl0x." are the ones who hate leveling no matter what. I'm not an RP'er either, but moving to Evindra was definitely a good decision. It was the people who made Evindra, not the server that made the people. Just: B) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They said it could take anywhere from 12 to 24 hours. Need to keep an eye on social media and the forums to see if they are needing more or less time. This might answer your questions on naming (see bolded red part): Q 6. What happens if two characters from different realms have the same name? Along with the Megaservers, we will introduce character last names. Each characters will have a unique name comprised of a first name (this is your existing character name) and a last name separated by a space. In the character select screen, you will have to choose a last name before entering the game. You will be limited to a total 30 characters including the space, and each name must have a minimum of two characters. All names must comply with our normal naming policies This second name is *mandatory* to help distinguish you from other characters who may share the same first name. Upon logging in to the new megaserver you will be required to choose a second name - you will also have the opportunity to change your “first” name if you wish. For example; if your character is currently “TimeTravel” you could change your first name to “Time” and choose “Travel” as a second name to be “Time Travel”. Good Afternoon Everyone! I haven't caught up with the whole thread yet. Been a busy day and only have a few minutes to reply during lunch. Eggs, bacon, toast for breakfast. Lots of coffee needed this morning. I didn't want to get up! I won't be logging on until Thursday after work sometime. I am hoping I will get my names. But have back ups just in case :) Okay, back to work I go. Have a wonderful day! | |} ---- ---- Omg omg omg I'm in this picture! *Draken behind the chua with the resonators on the left* If anyone was curious (all ooc of course), as it turned out Grixel had gone mad and had a Strained eldan device on his chest! D: We had to evacuate his body to our secure lab and sterilize the area a bit... We'll be RPing the dissection later :D | |} ---- ---- Not sure if they will be there when we log in. But if they are, yes, I am. I want my mount dammit! lol | |} ---- ---- I'm such a slacker....I still have 30 boxes left >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, that was probably me. I think I have 60 or 70 left, maybe more. I maxxed out on them in the beginning. Every once in a while I open one. Got a Shard the other day. Woot woot! LOL | |} ---- ---- I like pumpkin spice, but I find I can only have it so often. The winter peppermint craze is my personal favorite. :) I got multiples of most of the Raidin' pieces, but I never did get the awesome hat. I think the shoulders are very unique as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Realms are down. They're probably as bored at work now as we are on a daily basis. | |} ---- If bored, can start working on new Chua models without underpants! #nounderpants! | |} ---- ---- What, you don't think they drink coffee? The ops team are taking it intravenously at this point. There is a coffee berry breeding program going on right now at Carbine to produce the caffeinated coffee berry version of the Carolina Reaper. | |} ---- ---- Rocio looks like he's about to say something but then looks horrified. That's right, folks. Rocio just creeped himself out. | |} ---- Yummy! We used to make hot chocolate with shots of Baileys and peppermint schnapps! They are so good!! I think we called them Snow Doze or something like it...... must of had one too many :D | |} ---- ---- ---- I am planning on doing a purge of all characters who are not logged in on (at least on one alt) monthly. Guild chat is OOC (we will have an IC chat channel as soon as the megaservers are back up and associated lore). People do talk a lot in our guild chat, which I like. We have a lot of new players who are often asking questions. EDIT: Presently, we have no limits on alts because we purge inactive players so quickly. However, I haven't purged more than once because the last-online functionality of the guild pane is questionable. | |} ---- Not off topic at all--still WS related. I'd check out the Recruitment forums. Blazing Saddles and Black Dagger Society (both present in Morning Coffee) have their recruitment posts up, and I'm sure more will have theirs up soon. | |} ---- ---- In fairness, Veritas, Silver Dragons and Crimson Cross (all Exile guilds on Entity) have members posting here from time to time - as well as probably a few other guilds that I've forgotten about as well! Just want to make sure that people don't get the wrong impression. Morning Coffee is a community thing that lots of folks contribute to :) | |} ---- ---- That really depends on whether the PvP population recovers at all. For the sake of all of the people still on PvP servers, I hope it does. At this point, I think anyone who's going to give up on the PvP megaserver has probably already done so, since free transfers have been in effect for a while. With that said, it's always worth being welcoming. | |} ---- ---- Wasn't trying to give the wrong impression. Was just linking guilds I know have posted already. (Hence the "more will post soon". ;) ) But yes, all of those awesome guilds Neph mentioned are present in Morning Coffee as well. :) | |} ---- Not even kidding, if Tex hadn't asked for officer help, my main probably would be Spenser and I'd be Domside. It was heading that way when Tex asked for help with officers, and I volunteered for that. | |} ---- Tell me about it. I would be Dominion too because Chua! but the Dominion had too little people for my liking at the time :( | |} ---- So are you two planning on abandoning the (Exile) ship with the influx of Dominion due to the mega servers? | |} ---- Unlikely unless Dominion RP and activity explodes and suddenly becomes better...or the Exiles population fills up with less-than-desirable people. My fortune is on the Exiles so that would be hard to let go xD | |} ---- Exile = less-than-desirable Is law of science. | |} ---- Nah. I promised Tex I'd carry on this guild, and I will. I have no intention of leaving for the other faction. Maybe someday I'll have time to log onto Spenser and develop the Villa Spenseri and see all the people on his friends list I RPed with. But not right now. Running a guild takes a lot of time and any time I spend on Dominion is time I should be spending on the Saddles. Especially right now when I don't have a lot of administrative personnel. Just saying that, at one point, I was poised to make Spenser my main. It's just funny that I would have stayed Domside and been there to hang out and fill volume, but I was pulled to Exile side for completely unrelated reasons. | |} ---- That's harsh but from the Dominion's point of view, it is true. I actually might drop by on my Chua Esper more to see how things are post-megaserver. However, my Exile Esper has accomplished quite a bit and giving it up, especially in favour of a faction where the capital city's challenges are worse (Illium's challenges are a pain compared to Thayd's), seems like a bad idea. Maybe if they make things account-wide :P | |} ---- Just channeling my inner Chua for a moment. :P I am also hoping for some things to be made account-wide. I think that would be a huge improvement for lots of reasons. | |} ---- As someone who channels his inner Chua daily (not just any Chua too, probably THE most insane one), cheers! | |} ---- I completely understand you about the time zone thing Mae. I have the same problem (even though I love my guild!) | |} ---- ---- In my defense, I am getting ready to leave for the theater in about an hour. Most of my time is spent fixing my clothes, my hair, taking care of my chinchilla and wrapping up some paperwork. That gives little time to maraud on the forums. | |} ---- How much care does chinchilla need take it out of the closet give it a quick brush throw it on and out the door. | |} ---- I do not wear mine as a coat :P You do not brush a chinchilla either. They prefer to "bathe" in what is essentially dust. Got to keep its cage clean, water supply full, etc. More importantly, mine enjoys spending time on my shoulder and knows when I am about to leave for a while. Poor little guy gets lonely when I am away so I always let him wander in my apartment before I leave. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Here's an update for you: https://twitter.com/Cougardc/status/522514075138670593 Also random name generator: https://twitter.com/HernCo/status/522515703618740224 | |} ---- That's stinkin' adorable. I can just imagine it sitting on your shoulder, haha. You're epic. Thank you for the fix! (And the name gen info. Having fun with one I found, but can't wait to see what generates in-game.) | |} ---- You might be surprised. My best friend's Chinchilla died in his arms less than a week after he bought it, and for no apparent reason. /randomdepressingstory He put it in a shoebox and returned it for a refund. :P I had a wild client appear and the *cupcake* threw an Ultra Ball. My boss deflected it and it hit me in the face. :angry: EDIT: MY LAUNCHER IS PATCHING! :) | |} ---- ---- oh, you've gotten to that point, have you? I think I was there an hour ago.....lol | |} ---- | |} ---- Hey now, don't hate on those of us who are slow on the uptake. :) | |} ---- ---- ----